The Difference Between Them
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: ObiWan has a Master before QuiGon and goes on a mission, QuiGon helps. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is just some random idea I've had for a while.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters I don't know. The others I do. I own a few planets too, and cities, and blah, blah, blah.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Difference Between Them

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My Master and I stood in the middle of the Council Chambers. The Council informed my Master on the mission we were about to go on. I knew better than to fidget. I had been Master Kulo's apprentice since I was just a kid, hardly three years old. I knew his rules and I knew what would happen if I didn't follow them. I was to stand still and respectfully. I was to listen, if I couldn't tell Master Kulo exactly what the Council had told us I was in trouble. I listened as they told us that we were going to have help on this mission. A Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he seemed to be a wise Jedi Knight, I had heard his name all over the Temple.

They finished informing us. I bowed and we left. I walked just a step behind Master Kulo. We were to meet Master Jinn at the landing platform. I knew that Master Kulo wanted me to behave exactly as he had taught me over these years. Though sometimes I think my Master is too strict, I knew he was a very good Master and I should he grateful to have one like him.

We arrived at the landing platform and there was Master Jinn. My Master and I bowed in respect. Master Jinn, there was something about him. He was gentle, but at the same time very firm. He was steely, but then he wasn't. He looked at me, almost glared at me. I didn't understand this, but I chose to ignore it because Mast Kulo was speaking and it was best for me to listen.

"We are glad to be working with you Master Jinn. This is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said. I nodded in respect. Master Jinn seemed troubled by me.

Master Jinn nodded back at me and then began speaking. "The Council told me about the mission. I don't know that it's safe for Obi-Wan to come along." I wasn't afraid that Master Kulo would leave me. It was probably best that he did, but then he might not be happy when he comes back.

"He knows how to take care of himself," Master Kulo said. I was glad that he did. He knew I could, but Master Jinn and I had just met. He seemed uncertain, but he let it drop after looking me over a few times.

"I've arranged a meeting with the leader of the tribe Juano." I didn't want to listen to them, but I would regret it if I didn't. I walked in silence behind the Masters. "They will meet us at the landing platform on Guhoa." Guhoa was the planet we were going to and Juano was one of the tribes going to war, or that wanted to go to war.

My Master nodded and Master Jinn glanced back at me as if to see if I was still there. I knew Master Kulo saw this because he glanced back too. He just wanted to make sure I was paying attention, which I was. He gave me a warning look and then looked away. Master Jinn was still looking at me. I didn't understand why. Maybe it was because my Master seemed to think I could do everything myself and I was just fifteen. I couldn't do EVERYTHING, but I could take care of myself. My Master has taught me well and I've done everything in my ability to learn.

Master Jinn finally looked away and we boarded the cruiser. The pilot took off and we started towards Guhoa. Master Jinn kept looking back at me. I sat silent on the way. I realized I hadn't spoken a word almost all day. But then no one had really talked to me. Master Kulo had given me instructions on how to behave, but that was it. I had responded in the respectful manner he had taught me. Master Jinn hadn't heard me speak though. But he hadn't spoken to me so I kept silent and ignored his eyes watching me.

The flight was long, almost two days. Master Jinn and Master Kulo got along well, but Master Jinn was always watching me. By that night I was tired and spoke for the first time. I excused myself and went to my sleep couch. Master Kulo didn't seem to mind so I guess he was just in a good mood. Normally, he would make me stay until HE excused me, but that didn't happen until late.

Master Jinn watched me leave and I thought he would talk to Master Kulo about me behind my back. But I had already excused myself and I was tired so I went to bed and ignored what they might be talking about.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Master Kulo and I sparred. Master Jinn watched. His gaze made me uncomfortable, but I did my best to ignore it. He seemed to be impressed with my talent with a saber. My Master had taught me well, that's the only reason I was as good as I was.

Master Kulo seemed frustrated with me so I was as quiet as I could be. He doesn't get angry easily, but when he does it's best to be far away. At lunch time, a droid brought our lunch and I ate in silence. Master Jinn and Master Kulo talked about the mission again, the updates on the war talk this time. I listened in silence. I had hardly spoken at all. "How old are you, Obi-Wan?" Master Jinn asked me.

I respectfully looked up from my food. "I'm fifteen, Master Jinn." I don't know why he cared how old I was, but I knew better than to ask. I would not be happy with the results, especially since Master Kulo was there to witness it.

"You're talented for your age. I've never seen that from an apprentice your age." I could tell he was sincere, but I couldn't come up with a reply.

"Thank you. My Master has taught me everything I know." And it was true. He did, he's taught me since I was a baby almost.

"How long have you been with him?"

I didn't like all the questions, but I kept that to myself. "I've been with him since I was just two years old." Master Jinn seemed surprised. Maybe it was because our Master/Padawan bond wasn't the best. It wasn't BAD, but it wasn't as good as it could be.

Master Jinn nodded at me. I wasn't sure what he meant so I went back to my lunch. Master Kulo was busy eating and ignored me. I had questions about Master Jinn, but I knew better than to "interrogate" him, as Master Kulo calls it.

Master Jinn was watching me still. I knew Master Kulo was becoming annoyed with it. "How old were you when you came to the Temple?" Qui-Gon asked.

No one had ever asked me that before. "I was just a few months old." I didn't want to answer anymore questions, but I guess he had gotten tired of my silence so he asked me the questions.

"The Council was telling me about your success on your last mission." Our mission was on the planet of Tattooine, we were going after a man holding a Jedi hostage. My Master had been captured and I went back to Coruscant to get another temporary Master so I could complete the mission. "You seem to know what to do in a hard situation."

I didn't know what he was going at. "My Master has told me what to do in certain situations," I said quietly.

"What would you do on this mission?"

I didn't know to be honest, but if I said that I knew Master Kulo would become angry. I thought a moment. "I would start with the leaders. They are the ones that control the planet so they could stop the war. They may choose not to, but they do control the planet to some extent. The warriors with great power I would also talk to. So they don't try to over throw the king."

Master Jinn nodded. He gave off no way to read his thoughts. I learned to hide my thoughts, but I still felt like he could read them. "Do you remember anything of your parents?" Of course I didn't, they sent me to train as a Jedi when I was a few months old, but I couldn't tell him that.

I shook my head. "No. They sent me to train as a Jedi when I was an infant."

He nodded again. I saw him glance at Master Kulo as if to verify my answer to his last question. I wished he wouldn't have because then Master Kulo looked at me angrily. I wanted to excuse myself but I knew I would regret it.

"Padawan, don't you have studies to do?" Master Kulo asked me looking at me. I did, but I had hardly had anything to eat.

"Yes Master. I'll go get started on them." I excused myself. I went to my sleep couch and got out my books. Master Kulo would be angry if I didn't do them, but I didn't want to them. I was still trying to figure out the mystery of Master Jinn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After my studies my Master made me meditate. I was distracted and luckily, he went off to do something. He didn't say what. I did meditate and then Master Kulo called me for dinner. I stood and walked to the kitchen. Master Jinn was already there. He looked at me when I walked in. I felt almost guilty for some reason. His gaze made me feel like I had just walked in on a dinner I wasn't invited to. I bowed and then sat down next to Master Kulo.

"Your Master and I were just talking about you," Master Jinn said.

I nodded and started eating. Master Kulo didn't seem to notice that I hadn't replied. And I was glad.

"He says you've been a good student. It seems you learn very fast." Was he complimenting me or trying to find a fault in me? I wasn't sure.

"I try, Master Jinn." I didn't want to speak, but I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. If Master Jinn spoke to me I had no choice but to reply unless I wanted to deal with Master Kulo's anger.

"How was your studying?" He was trying to make a conversation and I didn't want to speak, but he had never seen Master Kulo angry. I didn't like the way he kept asking my questions, but maybe he was just curious.

"Fine, thank you." He frowned. I didn't know why, perhaps it was my manner. I was quiet and didn't like to talk to anyone, but I couldn't just ignore him.

"How old were you when you went on your first mission?" I didn't understand why he kept asking me all these questions. I just wanted to eat. With Master Kulo, I learned to eat in silence. There was hardly ever any conversation. And when there was, normally it was Master Kulo telling me about a mission.

"I was eleven." If he had just been talking to Master Kulo about me, I figured he already knew all this but wanted to hear it from me for some reason.

"Hmm. How do you think this mission will end?" Why does it matter?

"Peacefully, I hop—"

"Obi-Wan!" Master Kulo said angrily turning towards me. "Eat."

I nodded. "Yes Master." I went back to my food. Master Jinn looked at me. His gaze was not something I wanted. With Master Kulo right there that could get me into a lot of trouble if he starts asking me questions all over again.

We were all silent while we ate. I finished right after Master Jinn. "We'll be arriving tomorrow," Master Jinn said. "We'll have to be careful now that the spies are out."

Master Kulo nodded and gave me a warning glance as I looked up. He was telling me not to speak, but I hadn't heard anything about spies being out. I kept silent though, just waiting for Master Kulo to reply so I would know if there was anything else I hadn't heard about.

"We may have to split up and speak to the tribes sooner." That didn't seem like it would help much, but I still sat quietly and listen to their conversation.

"I don't think it will make much of a difference. Either way, I think it's too dangerous for Obi-Wan," Master Jinn said.

I didn't like the way he watched me or the way he kept expressing his doubt in me. "Obi-Wan can take care of himself. He's gone on missions more dangerous than this." It was true, but not recently.

Qui-Gon looked at me. "We'll be landing early. I think you'd better go to sleep," he told me. I was surprised by this. Master Kulo didn't care how late it was, I had to know everything about the mission or I would be in huge trouble!

I was afraid that Master Kulo would be angry if I left. He glanced at his time piece and then sent me off. I heard them talking about me as I walked down the hall. Master Jinn didn't think I should be on this mission, but Master Kulo kept saying I could handle it.

I got to our room. There was three couches. Qui-Gon hadn't come in until late, if at all. I was asleep by the time he came in. And by the time I was awake he was up already. Master Kulo's couch was next to mine. I didn't want to sleep and I wasn't tired, but I knew better than to ignore an order. Master Kulo had told me to go to sleep so I tried my best to sleep. Master Jinn had me worried. I didn't like the way he watched me. I didn't like the way he questioned me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I will try to add more soon. I've been really busy with school and stuff so it might take a while. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm extremely bored and I don't want to go to bed so here's the next chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning we landed early and Master Kulo had to wake me up. I quickly grabbed my survival pack and my books. We were led by a strange person. I wasn't sure if it was a male or female. He led us to a small house where we were to stay. Unfortunately, there were only two rooms which meant I was stuck sleeping in the same room as Master Kulo. I wanted to stay up later than he liked me to reading, with him in the same room that's a good way to get into trouble. Even doing it is bad, but with him in the same room it's like asking to be worked to death.

I set my bags down and waited to see what we were doing. The man told us our meeting with the Juano leader was the next morning. Master Kulo half asked, half ordered me to make lunch. He said, "Could you make lunch?" But in his language that means "Make lunch now."

Master Jinn still watched me. I didn't mind as much now that I was used to it. After I finished lunch we sat down and ate. Master Kulo has his little moments when he's in a good mood and asks me if I need help with any of my studies. And it was one of them. Nothing good had really happened so I didn't know why he was in a good mood, but he was.

"No, I read the chapter," I answered. There were a few questions that I had, but if I asked some of them he'd probably yell at me. They were easy and something I learned years ago, but still I couldn't remember.

He looked at me. "Good, are you caught up?" I had fallen behind during our last mission so he had been on my back about getting caught up.

"Almost, I just have another lesson left and then I'll be caught up." If he was in a bad mood he would have yelled at me for not being caught up.

"I thought I told you to be caught up a few days ago." He didn't have his "you're in trouble" tone of voice he's used since I was a kid so I just ignored it.

"Well, Master Futa said that I could have another couple days because of the big exam." Master Futa was my favorite teacher in the world. As long as we got good grades she didn't care how late we turned stuff in.

"Next time I tell you to be caught up by a certain time, you do it. Is that understood?" Now he was getting mad.

"Yes Master." I saw Master Jinn watching me. He didn't seem to notice anything we had just said. I was still trying to figure out WHY he was always watching me. My best guess was to measure my strength.

Master Kulo was glaring at me when I looked up. I felt like asking what was wrong with him, but then I'd get in trouble. I was just in one of those moods. He was having his moods were one minute he's asking me if I need help with my studies which is extremely nice for him and the next he's almost yelling at me for not getting caught up.

"Obi-Wan, we're leaving tomorrow right after lunch so you're going to have to do ALL of your studies in the morning. If they're not done by lunch time, then you're staying here."

"Yes Master." I hated the way he had certain times when I had to have stuff done.

"And that includes getting caught up." He gave me a stern look.

I nodded. "Yes Master." Master Jinn had finally taken his eyes off me. I was glad. Whenever Master Kulo saw him looking at me, he'd look at me to see if I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Master Kulo made me spar with him again. I wanted to get started on my studies, and even get ahead a day. But he wouldn't let me. The one time I get into an argument with my Master another Master has to be standing right there watching. The absolute worse thing about being a Padawan is that my Master can yell at me all he wants and if I even LOOK annoyed I get in trouble.

Our argument hardly lasted ten minutes because Master Kulo started giving me his "one more word and you're going to regret it" look. So I sighed and did what he wanted me to do. If I hadn't argued with him he'd probably have given me a little extra time to do my studies. But he didn't. He made me spar with him until dinner was ready. And then he made me go right to bed after dinner. He even came into make sure I had the lights out.

Master Jinn didn't seem to care what we were doing. He was listening, I knew that, but he wasn't watching me like he used to. After Master Kulo ordered me to go to bed, he watched me leave and then that was it.

I laid on my sleep couch and I just couldn't sleep. I was tired, but now I almost felt guilty for arguing with Master Kulo. If I got off my couch and Master Kulo saw me he'd probably yell at me. I was tired of being yelled at, or warned so I just did my best to sleep.

I was still awake when Master Kulo came in. He looked at me a moment and then laid down. "I thought I told you to go to sleep," he said. He said it in a quiet tone, but I still felt like he was yelling at me.

"I couldn't sleep." That might have been the worse thing I could have said, but I still said it. I had hardly even thought about it.

He looked at me. "Obi-Wan, I've had enough of this. If you can't sleep then I will give you something better to do than lay around. Is that understood?" Now he was angry, not REALLY angry, but angry.

"Yes Master." I turned on my side and closed my eyes. Master Kulo was watching me and it kept me up for longer. But finally, sleep took over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More tomorrow probably. It's almost midnight and I have school so I have to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

My God! I come home from school and there's like four people who want to be notified when I post another chapter, lol. Thank you all SO much for the reviews.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning I woke up before Master Kulo was awake. I started on my studies right away. After a while, Master Kulo woke up and saw me studying. He seemed surprised. I half expected him to say that I needed to get more sleep than I had, but he just told me good morning and left. Him saying good morning to ME is rare.

At breakfast Master Kulo made me put away the books so I could eat. I would have read while eating, but he wouldn't let me. After breakfast I went right back to studying. Master Jinn was almost ignoring me, but then I wasn't talking at all.

I studied until lunch and then Master Kulo called me. He again made me put away the books. I wouldn't have enough time to finish before they had to leave so he'd get mad at me and worst of all, he'd really "talk" to me. I ate quickly and then went back to my books. Master Kulo was angry with me because I ate too fast to suit him.

I was on my last few problems in mathematics when Master Kulo walked in and told me that they were leaving. He saw I wasn't done. "You're going to have to stay here and finish up."

"I'm almost done. I only have two more problems left. I'll only be a minute." I wanted to go, but with Master Kulo I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I told you to be done by the time we had to leave. You're not done. You're going to stay here."

Master Jinn walked in just in time to see me roll my eyes at Master Kulo. Big mistake on my part. "Master, I'm almost done. And you're not the one who has to do it so you wouldn't know why it took me so long."

Master Kulo grabbed my arm roughly and looked me in the eyes. "You're staying here and while we're gone I expect you to finish your studies. And I also suggest that you improve that attitude or you'll find yourself in even more trouble. I will discuss this with you when I return." He glared at me and then left.

Master Jinn gave me a strange look before he turned and followed Master Kulo. At that moment I felt like slamming my head up against the wall. I knew I was in trouble and Master Kulo would still be angry when he returned. I hoped he wouldn't return until after dinner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was meditating when Master Kulo got back. He walked into our shared room and saw me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Let's go," he said.

I didn't want to because I knew what was coming, but I did anyway. If I would have refused he would only make it worse for me. I followed him into the open room that we had to use for sparring or whatever. Master Kulo gave me instructions and watched as I did all the flips he wanted me to do. I did it all without question.

Master Jinn walked in as I slipped. Master Kulo watched me and he didn't care how hard I fell or how often. Each time I finished or fell he would just tell me to do it again. Master Jinn watched me and I found it distracting. I did my best to concentrate because I knew Master Kulo would only make it harder if I was to become distracted.

Master Kulo made me do it over and over. He wouldn't let me rest no matter how hot I got. If I was to argue about it he would only make me do it more. I didn't want to do it, but it was my fault I had to do it anyway. If I hadn't argued with him that morning Master Kulo wouldn't have made me do it.

Master Kulo made me do it for hours straight. My body ached all over and I was exhausted. Master Kulo could tell because I was slowing down. If I got too slow he would make me do it longer. Finally, around eight he told me I could stop. I was breathing harder than I liked. He threw me a towel and approached me.

"Don't talk to me like that again, understood?" he said sternly.

"Yes Master." I wiped my face and took a deep breath.

"Go get cleaned up and let's eat." He walked away and left me there.

Master Jinn's eyes were still on me. His eyes moved each time I did. It was irritating, but I couldn't change it.

I took a quick shower and then went to the kitchen to eat. Master Kulo and Master Jinn were talking about their meeting with the Juano. I sat down without speaking and listened.

"They didn't seem to care what we did. And the warriors aren't going to be easily persuaded," Master Jinn said. His eyes were on me again.

"No, but hopefully we won't have any trouble from the leaders." Master Kulo looked at me. "What happened to your arm?" he asked me. I had a bruise on my arm.

"It happened one of the times I fell." If it had happened when I wasn't in trouble he probably would have cared, but this time he didn't. At that moment he probably wouldn't have cared if I had broken my neck.

He gave me a stern look and went back to eating. Master Jinn kept looking at me. I wanted to tell him to stop, but then I'd end up with another work out. Master Kulo would be even harder on me then. I didn't like the way he kept looking at me, but I couldn't stop him.

After eating I went straight to my couch. I was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Master Kulo had to wake me up. I was still tired, but I got up and showered. I finished and went to the kitchen to eat. Master Jinn looked me over as I scratched my head and started eating. "Is he coming today?" he asked Master Kulo gesturing towards me.

"That depends on his attitude," Master Kulo said looking at me. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard when he was glaring at me like that.

"It's pretty dangerous. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Master Jinn didn't have much faith in me, that was obvious. I wanted to tell him that I was capable of a lot more than he thought I was. But he probably wouldn't believe me, he didn't believe Master Kulo.

"Obi-Wan will be fine, but I expect him to behave." Master Kulo gave me a look telling me that if I screwed up I might as well be dead.

"It's not his behavior that I'm worried about. It's the war. There's already battles going on and the women children were evacuated."

"Obi-Wan is used to it. If it gets too bad then I will send him back to the Temple." He was more talking about my attitude than the war. I already felt bad enough. My body was still aching and now he's constantly reminding me.

"He's only fifteen; he doesn't need to see what we saw yesterday."

"We already saw it; we don't need to see it again. And he's not your Padawan."

Master Jinn looked furious. I frowned. Master Kulo wasn't really being his normal, respectful self. He would kill me if I ever said something like that and I'm not exaggerating.

"No, but he is a Padawan, a younger Padawan and he doesn't need to see that kind of stuff."

"A younger Padawan, yes, what does that have to do with this? Yours was older than Obi-Wan."

I looked up and saw the fury in Master Jinn's eyes. If I wanted to get into serious trouble I could have pointed out that Master Kulo wasn't really acting like a Jedi, but I didn't want to get into trouble.

"Obi-Wan, finish eating," Master Kulo ordered. And I obeyed. He wasn't in a good mood so it was best for me just to do as he asked without even a questioning look. "Obi-Wan will be fine."

Master Jinn looked at me as if to say that I was too weak. I finished eating quickly and then I was ready to leave. We left for the village. I walked a step behind Master Jinn and Master Kulo. They walked in silence.

As we got closer to the city I saw wounded men, burnt down buildings, dead bodies lying on the ground, and that's not the worst of it. I could see why Master Jinn thought I shouldn't see it, but I had see things like this before. And Master Kulo thought I should get used to it. It wasn't easy to look at so I decided not to observe like Master Kulo wanted me to. I had seen enough.

We arrived at what seemed like the only building that hadn't had a fire. A man met us there and led us to a room. There was the leader. He was there acting like he knew everything. Master Jinn, Master Kulo and I bowed and then Master Jinn started talking about the prisoners.

"If you want peace you should release your prisoners and start the peace talks, not go and fire upon the other," he said.

"I don't need your help Jedi. And don't tell me how to run my tribe."

I stood silently as they spoke. Master Kulo looked at me a few times, but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was listening and looking around. Just in that room there must have been at least thirty prisoners chained to the ceiling. They were all bloody and half of them looked dead.

Master Jinn looked back at me as Master Kulo began talking. He caught me looking around and gave me a sympathetic look. I knew what he was thinking, the same thing I was. I shouldn't be here.

I wanted to fidget but didn't dare. Standing in this room with people hanging from the ceiling was uncomfortable. It was hard just to stand there listening to this man talk of peace. I didn't understand how anyone could be so cruel. As I continued to look around I saw some of them weren't even my age.

Master Jinn kept looking back at me, this time I didn't care. Master Kulo was too busy talking to the king to pay attention to us. If he had seen me looking around like that he'd probably yell at me about it. I was listening, but I didn't want to look at this man. He disgusted me. I couldn't look at him without showing that and that would be even worse for me if I did show my disgust.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We stayed in this building. The king invited us for dinner. In the dining room there was also people hanging from the ceiling. I felt my stomach lurch and I tried not to look at them. I tried to ignore the cries. Master Kulo was still ignoring me and I was glad.

I was finally able to concentrate on eating, but it was hard. I was trying to listen, just in case Master Kulo asked me about something the king had said. It was hard enough just to look at this man, but actually listening to him was almost torture.

Finally he led us to a big room where we were to stay over night. Master Kulo spoke to Master Jinn for a while after I laid down. They spoke about me most of the time. Master Jinn was still trying to convince him that I shouldn't be there.

I was almost asleep when I heard Master Kulo yelling. I became fully awake again. I was tired, but I didn't think I could sleep peacefully after what I saw.

I was yanked off my couch and dragged down to a small cell, so were Master Jinn and Master Kulo. It wasn't the Juano, it was the other tribe. We were thrown roughly into the cell that was hardly big enough to hold all three of us.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have some ideas I really like for this story so that's why the chapters are coming so fast. Hope you liked it, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I've had a horrible day today. I'm really depressed right now and I really don't think I'm going to make it another hour or so without crying. And the batteries to my CD player are dying. It's just been a tough day and I want to go take my nap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Kulo was taken away for some reason. I was left with Master Jinn. It was awkward sitting there with him studying me. He was silent though, and I was grateful.

When Master Kulo returned I was meditating. He sat down next to me. Our meals were hardly meals. Stale bread gets old pretty fast. Master Kulo saw me just picking at mine and gave me a worried look. He knew I rarely passed up food, even if it was bad.

Each day passed and we sat in the small cell. The nights were freezing and the days were almost too hot to bear. They didn't give us any blankets and they had taken our cloaks. The days were long and boring, at night I hardly slept because of the cold.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One day, Master Kulo, Master Jinn and I were all dragged into a big room. Master Kulo was chained and beaten. They forced me to watch every bit of it. Master Jinn didn't seem to mind, but he wasn't raised by this man.

Master Kulo would cry out and I would try to avert my eyes, each time my handler forced me to look again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was thrown into our small cell. I sat on the ground with my knees tucked under my chin. I sat there for what seemed like a long time before Master Jinn was thrown in. He looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Fine." They hadn't done anything to me and I wanted to know why. I looked at Master Jinn and I think he saw the tears that filled my eyes, even in the dark. "Why him?"

"I don't know that." Master Jinn sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" I knew it had to be. I was young so I was the weakest. If they tortured the man that was like a father to me I would spill. I didn't know what they wanted, but they thought I did.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's."

I looked at him and managed a small smile. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, but his back might have some pretty nasty scars of we don't get him treated as soon as possible."

I nodded. Master Kulo was thrown in a few minutes later. He was drained of energy and that worried me. He was normally so strong and had so much wisdom to show me. At that moment he just laid on the ground. He was silent, but his breathing was heavy.

"Obi-Wan," he said.

I knelt beside him. "Yes Master?" I could hardly bare to look at him. I knew it was my fault he was like this.

"I want you to find a way to escape. Tomorrow, they will do this again. I have foreseen it. And I want you to escape before they hurt you."

I shook my head. "No, I won't leave you." Master Jinn seemed surprised. I guess he didn't realize that we DID have a bond; we just didn't show it much.

"Padawan, please."

I shook my head. Master Kulo smiled at me. He always thought I was too headstrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning we were again taken to the room. Master Kulo was beaten, but after a while, the king of the second tribe said he would kill Master Kulo if either Master Jinn or me didn't spill. I wish I knew what they wanted, but I just didn't. They had never told us because I supposed they thought we already knew.

Master Kulo looked at me and smiled sadly. His eyes told me everything he wanted to say to me. He wanted me to go back to the Temple and finish my training. He ordered me to escape as soon as I could. I would have smile at that if I hadn't been trying to keep the tears from falling.

And that was it. They gave us one last chance and then they shot him. Master Kulo stood for a moment in shock and then collapsed. I began struggling, trying to get to him, but they wouldn't let me.

I was thrown back into the cell. I sat in the corner and tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. This man had raised me; he had taught me everything I know.

Master Jinn was thrown in a few minutes later and saw me huddled in the corner. "There was nothing you could have done," he said trying to comfort me.

"I know, but… I… he was like a father to me," I cried. "Yeah, he was a little mean at times, but I was used to it."

"Mean? Did he abuse you?"

I shook my head. "No, he was just tough to please."

"How?" I guess he thought I wanted to talk about Master Kulo. But I didn't really, I wanted to bring him back, but I couldn't.

"He always said there was no room for weakness." I smiled slightly. "Sometimes I wonder why he took me as his apprentice and we stayed together for all these years."

"You two didn't seem to have a very good bond, especially for a team that has been together for so long."

We didn't, but there were times when we were closer than we really are. "Master Kulo didn't tolerate much and… well, he didn't like my attitude about most stuff."

"I noticed." He sat down next to me. "Will you be alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"We'll get out of here."

I didn't want to believe him. Master Kulo had told me to escape and I knew how, but I didn't want to. It just didn't seem the same when Master Kulo wasn't fighting with me. Fighting for freedom.

"He wanted me to go back to the Temple," I said slowly looking at the ground. "What Master would take me?"

"He took you, and many Masters would take you."

I wanted to ask about his Padawan, but I didn't know how to ask. "What happened to your apprentice?" I asked slowly. It didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to.

"He turned to the Dark Side," Master Jinn said quietly.

I wondered why Master Kulo had acted like he did about it. It was obviously a sensitive spot for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Jinn was taken away a few days later and he came back alone. He smiled and tossed me my lightsaber, and then Master Kulo's. I stood up quickly and followed him down the hall. "We don't have much time to get out of here," he said quietly.

He led me down the hall into a small tunnel. It led outside and there was two speeders waiting. Master Adi Gallia was there waiting. Her Padawan, Siri Tachi was with her. I got onto the second speeder with Master Jinn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I arrived back at the Temple and went to Master Kulo's quarters to pack up my things. I was to move into the student's quarters again.

I finished and went to my new quarters. I unpacked and then collapsed on the couch. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't know where to start. I was lying down, staring at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said without thinking.

I looked up to see Master Jinn there. He smiled. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay, I guess." I had been thinking about Master Kulo a lot, but I was getting used to not having him there, even if I was still grieving for him.

He nodded. "It's about lunch time. I'd like your company if you want to come."

I sat up. "Yeah, I'll go."

We walked together down the hall in silence. I didn't know why he just randomly decided he was going to stop staring at me like he had, but I was glad he did. Maybe he knew I was trying to hide my grief. Or maybe he found that I could handle what we saw on Guhoa. I didn't know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm STILL depressed. Gosh. Boring chapter, I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

We have a bunch of construction going on in our house and it's not fun. There's drywall dust ALL over the house. And some of it is on my room so I can't even go take my nap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The council told me I had two months to find a new Master or I would be sent to Agri-Corps. I wasn't happy about that because it wasn't up to ME; it was up to the Master really. If someone who is a good Master asked me, of course I would accept. But I wasn't sure if I was READY to have another Master just yet. Many Masters watched me at my lessons and probably thought I was gifted. But I had been traumatized after Master Kulo was killed so maybe they thought that I wouldn't be able to do some of the things a Jedi needed to do. Word was ALL over the Temple about Master Kulo's death. Guhoa had gone to war and we had failed, but the word out was that Master Kulo DID know what they wanted. He didn't even know WHAT they had wanted.

Master Jinn came and went. He wasn't around the Temple much, but when he was he would sometimes ask me to spar with him or come visit a friend out on the Coruscant streets. He had become a friend almost, and a good one. He didn't ask about Master Kulo at all, he had been there and he knew what I was dealing with. I think he thought I blamed myself. At times I did, but not always. Master Kulo wasn't considered a good Master, but he was. He was a great Master and I think I'm the only one that really knew just HOW great he was.

My friends didn't seem to notice that he was gone, but most of them didn't like Master Kulo. Bant had a few jokes about how he looked like he wanted to take charge of the galaxy. He did like to be in control, but I don't think he would have ever done that. Bant still joked about it and I didn't mind because it made me smile, even laugh sometimes.

Since we didn't have time to get Master Kulo's body there wasn't a traditional Jedi funeral. It was so strange to me, because he was such a great Master, but he didn't have any friends. I had never met one. Maybe that's why he was like he was. I was still trying to figure him out, twelve years after he took me as his apprentice.

Master Jinn was so different from Master Kulo. He didn't seem to care my attitude or even the look in my eye. Master Kulo never let me get away with an annoyed look. In a way, I was glad Master Jinn was so different. I couldn't stand to be reminded of Master Kulo now. He had his place in my heart, yes, but I didn't want to think of him anymore than I had to.

In my classes the Masters wouldn't speak of Master Kulo, but one day Master Futa was talking about death and she just briefly asked me how I felt about Master Kulo. I didn't know how to explain it. He was in a better place and wouldn't want me to grieve for him, but I couldn't help it at times. When she asked me, at that one moment, I wasn't sure what I felt.

The months passed and I just hadn't found a new Master. A few had asked me, but I didn't feel anything coming from them. I felt more like they felt sorry for me than anything. I started to wonder if I would find a Master before my time was up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within the last week of my time at the Temple, Master Jinn and I returned from a short mission on Coruscant. He told the Council that he wanted to take a Padawan Learner. The competitions were to be held two days later.

Master Futa convinced me to fight in them, because my time was almost up. I watched in silence. Master Jinn starred at the other students, they noticed just as I had, and that's when they began to make mistakes. This almost made me smile, his gaze was very distracting, but Master Kulo had always told me that nothing should distract me from the moment when you are fighting for your life. I was fighting for my life and I was up next.

I bowed to the Council and to my opponent. And then we began. My opponent was just like the others. He had noticed that Master Jinn was watching him and he began to make mistakes. I felt Master Jinn's eyes on me as I flipped backwards. His gaze didn't distract me now, I was used to it. It was more like he was forcing me to concentrate. Maybe that's what was going on inside me… I wasn't sure, but I knew that Master Jinn saw something in me. And in that moment, I saw something in him too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the competitions were over I was talking to Bant when Master Jinn walked in. He smiled at Bant. "I'll talk to you later," I said.

She smiled. "Okay, good job, Obi."

That almost forced me to smile again. She left and Master Jinn and I were left alone. He was studying me. "You did well out there," he said finally.

"Thanks. It was my last chance before I get sent to Agri-Corps and I wanted to be proud of that last fight." Something inside me changed in that moment. I took a deep breath and let it out. Master Jinn was there, right in front of me, but he was somewhere else too.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I would like to know if you would be my Padawan."

I gapped. There had been other Masters there that day and I didn't think it would be Master Jinn asking me. I didn't expect anyone to ask me, but especially not him.

It seemed like forever between the time he asked and the time I finally snapped back into it. It still seemed weird for me to accept, but I felt it was the will of the Force. I smiled. "I would be honored to."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And I had to move ALL over again, but this time Master Jinn was there to help. I think he had me in mind when he first told the Council. Of course, I'm not sure because I would never ask him, but I was pretty sure. Or maybe he just realized it when I was the only person who didn't fall flat on my face when he was staring at me. I didn't know.

We had our first mission on the planet of Tyune. It was pretty simple, even if I did have to put up with Bruck Chun and his Master. I did catch Master Jinn smiling at me a few of the times I gave Bruck a really fast and smart comeback. I don't think he knew that I could be like that at all. As far as he knew I was the quietest Padawan in the galaxy.

On the way to Tyune Master Jinn hardly watched me at all. I don't think he really cared as much anymore. He knew what I was capable of and that really felt good to me. While he was more sensitive than Master Kulo ever was, he was pretty strict too. He wasn't OVERLY strict though. And that was different for me.

I was learning to read Master Jinn's moods now, as I had Master Kulo's. He didn't mind my sarcasm, as Master Kulo had. He was very different. And he was definitely less irritated. He didn't mind if I didn't finish my studies exactly when he wanted me to. And he didn't mind if I wasn't perfect. There was just something about him. Maybe the reason Master Kulo was ever my Master is so that I could find Master Jinn. I didn't really know the ways of the Force, or even think I ever would, but I felt that Master Jinn was the Master I was supposed to be with.

Our mission on Tyune was successful and we went back to the Temple. Master Jinn and I got along better than Master Kulo and I ever had.

Maybe all of it was just the will of the Force. Me leaving my parents as an infant, becoming Master Kulo's Padawan at just two years, going to Guhoa, getting captured, Master Kulo dying, and then Master Jinn asking me to become his Padawan. I don't think I'll ever truly get over Master Kulo's death, but I knew that Master Jinn was the Master the Force wanted me to be with. And I was happy.

There was a huge difference between them. The two different relationships. One was more anger-filled and it wasn't tightly bound. And the other was perfectly bound, or as perfect as it's going to get.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I just decided to add that last little paragraph, just for the heck of it. Let me know if you all want a sequel! I will write one if you want me to. You can give me a few ideas too, I don't have any right now so if you give me one and I like it I will write about it, and give you credit for the idea too.


End file.
